Aromatics hydrogenation is an integral part of many processes for manufacturing chemicals (e.g. solvents) and lubes (e.g. for viscosity index improvement). It is also a critical step in fuels refining. Currently, environmental regulations call for a significant reduction in the aromatics content of middle distillates. Low surface area bulk sulfides prepared from metal amine molybdates have been utilized in hydrotreating processes in which the primary processing objective is to remove heteroatoms from the feed (e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,672 to Ho et al). What is needed in the art is a catalyst composition which affords increased performance and greater metal utilization in an aromatics hydrogenation process.